


Paybacks a Treat

by Kaepore



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Payback, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaepore/pseuds/Kaepore
Summary: The title speaks for itself.
Kudos: 3





	Paybacks a Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this, J. :) <3

Kolyne drums his fingers against the leather of the steering wheel. He leans out his window to Karter and Wesley, chatting quietly, and then turns to me with a quizzical look.

"You never exactly told us what this guy did. Care to explain?"

I shrug and stare out the window, hoping to avoid talking about it with him. He presses further.

"Sam, if we are going to break the law here, we should at least know what _he_ did," He points out.

" _He_ took advantage of someone close to me," I answer, sounding annoyed. I lean my forehead against the glass of the window. Kolyne nods in response.

"Hey, Sam, what does this asshat even look like?" Karter asks, poking his head into the driverside window. 

"And why are we doing this at a gas station?" Wesley adds, peering over Karter's shoulder.

The lights inside the gas station turn off as _he_ exits the building. I motion towards the guy coming out. _He_ nods to Jasmine who's smoking a cigarette by the door. Karter nods to me and jogs over to _him_. 

"Ah shit, Are you closed? I was hoping to use your phone. There's little to no signal out here and we're lost," Karter chuckles.

"Yeah sorry, bud. You can use my cell though if you need to," _He_ offers. Jasmine stubs her cigarette and pulls the rag from her back pocket. She pulls a small bottle out from her shirt and dumps the contents into a rag. 

Karter looks over his shoulder as Jasmine gets closer, "That'd be great, man. Thanks." 

As soon as _he_ hands the phone to Karter, Jasmine presses the rag over _his_ nose and mouth. _He_ struggles against her and Karter grabs _his_ arms as Wesley gets _his_ legs. _His_ body soon goes limp, falling against Jasmine. She shoves _his_ body towards the two boys who lift _him_ up and carry _him_ to the bed of the truck. 

"That was easy," Karter comments, getting into the back with Wesley and Jasmine.

I smile, and look in the rearview mirror, "You guys ready for part 2?"

"Born ready!" Karter grins.

-

When we reach the warehouse, I slide out of the truck and walk around the back. _He's_ surprisingly is still unconscious when I open the tailgate. 

"He's still out cold guys. Come and get _him_ ," I call to everyone.

Jasmine and Kolyne follow me as I grab the keys to the warehouse from Kolyne. I swing the door open after unlocking and a wave of damp musk fills my nose.

Alex and Kalysta look over and smile, "You guys made it!" Alex yells.

Welsey and Karter shuffle passed, carrying _his_ limp body. They toss _his_ body onto a bed, the sheets are worn and ripped, and soak in water. The stains make me cringe.

"At least change the damn sheets before we start," I yell as I grab the clean ones from Alex and throw them at Karter.

Karter rolls his eyes before rolling _him_ over, _his_ body hitting the floor before ripping the current sheets from the bed and throwing them to the ground. Jasmine walks up from behind me with a tripod.

"What's that for?" I ask in confusion. She only smiles at me and sets a camcorder on top. I shrug.

Looking back over to Karter, he just finishes putting the fresh sheets on the bed. He and Kolyne heave _him_ on the bed and start tying _his_ hands and feet to the posts. Karter drags his fingertips down the inside of _his_ thigh, a hungry look in his eyes.

"When can we start? Cause fuck, I am ready," Karter bites down on his lip and looks at me with a smile on his face.

"Go for it," I tell him as I walk closer to the bed. Standing behind the headboard, I peer down at _his_ face. My arm stretches out and delivers a sickening blow to _his_ cheek.

 _He_ wakes with a start and instantly starts the pull at the restraints. "What the fuck!" _He_ yells, struggling even more. I smirk at _him_ and walk around to Karter.

"Well?" I ask, motioning towards _him_.

Karter smirks as he steps into the bed, straddling _his_ legs. He unbuttons _his_ jeans and pulls the zipper down.

"What the fuck are you doing? How the hell did I get here!?" _He_ demands. I roll my eyes at _him_.

"We kidnapped you, you fucking idiot. And you'll see what we plan to do here in a second," I laugh at the scared look in _his_ eyes.

Karter runs his thumb over _his_ bottom lip, sliding his other hand into _his_ underwear. _He_ pulls away and lays _his_ head back, biting his lip to keep quiet.

"No, no sweetheart, let us hear you. Let us hear how much of a slutty whore you are," I smile, crossing my arms.

"Fuck you, you bitch," _he_ yells, spitting at me.

"Damn, you are feisty huh?" Karter smiles down at _him_ , scooting back on _his_ legs to pull _his_ pants down for easier access.

"Get off me you damn faggo-" Karter cuts _him_ off with a sharp backhand to _his_ cheek. _He_ gasps as the ring on Karter's finger cuts into _his_ skin.

"You want to finish that sentence?" Karter demands.

 _He_ shakes _his_ head. There are tears in _his_ eyes. Kolyne steps closer to slide a hand in _his_ shirt. _He_ squirms around to get his hand away. _He_ whimpers when Kolyne's fingers ghost over _his_ nipples, squirming even more. Karter smirks down at _him_ and wraps his fingers around _his_ dick. _He_ lets out a strangled gasp at the contact and _his_ back curves upwards slightly.

"Stop!" _He_ yells, coming back to the realization of what's happening.

"But why baby? You were just starting to love it though," Karter pouts, beginning to jack _him_ off, an evil smile on his face.

 _He_ bucks _his_ hips and kicks _his_ legs in the attempt to get Karter away, but it only creates more friction in Karter's hand. A low moan escapes _his_ lips with a mortified look on _his_ face. Karter scoots down on _his_ legs and bends forward, coming face to face with _his_ erection. _He_ squirms more as Karter bends down. Huffing out a scared breath when Kolyne holds _his_ hips down for Karter. A high pitched noise comes out as Karter licks up the side of _his_ dick.

"Please stop, please, let me go and I won't tell anyone," _he_ begs in a broken voice to Karter, who wraps his mouth around _him_ , taking _him_ in, down to the base.

Karter's nose nestles into the dark curl of _his_ pubes. _He_ lets out a lustrous moan, "Please," he whispers, _his_ voice barely audible. Karter resurfaces and dives back in, licking the saliva from _his_ dick, running his tongue over the slit, leaking with pre-cum. Kolyne wraps his hand around _his_ neck, squeezing at the pulse points, _his_ face burns red.

 _His_ eyes roll into the back of _his_ head, as _he_ struggles to breathe. _He_ pulls at the restraints around _his_ wrists, the ropes digging into _his_ skin painfully. Karter removes his head from _his_ dick and begins to unbuckle his belt. He isn't wearing any underwear. Of course, he would try and make it as easy as possible. Kolyne removes his hand from around _his_ throat and _he_ gasps for breath.

Karter pulls _his_ pants to his ankles and settles in between _his_ thighs, "Are you going to want lube or something?" I ask, concerned about the fact that he's just going to dive straight in, bone dry.

"Nope. I want _him_ to feel the pain. Make _him_ love it." _His_ eyes widen at this, _he_ begins to struggle more. Karter positions himself against _his_ hole.

"Please don't do this," _he_ begs. _His_ plea is ignored.

Karter hisses as he pushes in, the dryness a bit uncomfortable. _He_ lets out a loud yell, a scream almost. Kolyne slaps a hand over _his_ mouth. The muffled yelling getting louder as Karter's bottoms out. I turn to Jasmine, who is grinning from ear to ear behind the camera.

Karter thrusts roughly into _him._ Tears are streaming down _his_ face as _he_ cries from behind Kolyne's hand. _He_ pulls at the ropes desperately and _his_ chest heaves with each sob. _He_ cries out loudly in agony when Kolyne removes his hand.

"Please stop! It hurts so bad." _He_ cries. 

Kolyne gets onto the bed, putting a knee on either side of _his_ head. _He_ shakes _his_ head and begs more. "No no no no no please don't."

Kolyne pulls his dick from his pants and slaps it against _his_ face. _His_ chest heaves as a new wave of tears streaming down _his_ face. _He_ begs more in a broken voice, the words barely audible from _his_ lack of breath.

"Too bad _you're_ not drunk. Maybe _you'd_ know how _she_ felt." Kolyne says. His words make my stomach drop. I can tell it made _his_ drop too, suddenly realizing what's going on. _He_ looks over to me and my heart speeds up.

"I'm sorry! I never mea-" 

_He's_ cut off at Kolyne's cock is shoved into _his_ mouth roughly with a threat of "Bite my dick, and I'll blow your brains out." 

To seal the threat, Kolyne pulls a handgun from the back of his jeans, pressing it to _his_ temple. _He_ screams around the cock in his mouth in fear. My heart beats harder. I didn't think he was serious.

"Kolyne, don't," I warn him.

Kolyne rolls his eyes at me, "I'm not going to. If _he_ does what I tell _him_."

 _He_ complies, letting Kolyne use _his_ mouth as Karter continues to abuse _his_ hole. Karter is going at a brutal pace. I can see from where I am that there's blood coming from _his_ ass. I can only imagine the pain _he's_ feeling. I hear _him_ let out a choked noise from Kolynes cock being shoved down _his_ throat. _He_ gags a few more times before Kolyne pulls out and _he's_ throwing up on himself. 

_He's_ gasping for air, begging for mercy. I can tell _he's_ getting woozy, the loss of blood is the first clue. _His_ words are slurred and _he_ can't keep _his_ eyes open properly. 

"Please... I can't..." _He_ trails off, unable to form a sentence. _His_ head lolls to the side, looking straight at me, then the camera, "I'm sorry." 

_His_ body slumps as _his_ eyes close. Kolyne presses two fingers into _his_ neck to check for a pulse. He nods and gives a thumbs up. _He's_ still alive.

Karter pulls out with a frown, "I didn't finish." He whines. 

I roll my eyes and motion to Jasmine to stop recording. She takes the camcorder off the tripod and sets it into the bag on the ground next to her.

"Clean _him_ up and get _him_ off there," I tell the boys. 

Karter tucks himself back into his pants and Wesley walks over with a washcloth. Karter takes it and wipes up the blood as Wesley unties _his_ hands and feet. Karter pulls _his_ pants up and he and Kolyne lift _him_ up and follow me out of the warehouse. They set _him_ back into the truck and we drive. 

We find a place right at the edge of town and leave _him_ in the field. The next morning I walk to _her_ house with the camcorder in my hand. I hand _her_ the recorder and press play. _She_ watches silently, a slight smile on _her_ face. _She_ looks up at me and sets the camcorder on the bed beside _her_ and gets up to hug me.

"Thank you."


End file.
